


Luna's Gravity

by Daiong



Series: Pulse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Dominant Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Submissive Yamaguchi Tadashi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: เป็นความเข้าใจร่วมกันว่า ความพอใจของสึกิชิมะคือ การทดลองความพึงใจของยามากุจิ
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Pulse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“สึกิชิมะนี่” ฮินาตะเปรย เขาช่างสังเกตกว่าเดิมเป็นเท่าตัวหลังแอบไปค่ายประจำจังหวัดมิยางิมา “สงบลงเยอะเลยนะตั้งแต่จบค่าย ไม่สิ ตั้งแต่หลังการแข่งซ้อมกับดาเตะโคครั้งล่าสุด”

“งั้นเหรอ” ยามากุจิพูดอย่างเลื่อนลอย มองสึกิชิมะที่กำลังซ้อมเสิร์ฟลูกอยู่บนคอร์ท

“จริงด้วยนะ” สึกะวาระเห็นด้วย “เป็นแบบนี้ก็ไม่ต้องห้ามทัพสึกิชิมะตีกับคาเงยามะมากเท่าเดิมด้วย”

ฮินาตะแตะค้างคิด “อือออ นั่นสิ ไม่รู้ยามากุจิให้หมอนั่นกินอะไรอยู่ ทำต่อไปแล้วกันนะ” ว่าแล้วก็หัวเราะร่า

ยามากุจิสำลักน้ำเกลือแร่ “ฉันไม่ได้ทำอะไรสักหน่อย”

“งั้นเหรอ” น้ำเสียงของฮินาตะไร้เจตนาแฝงใด “แต่สึกิชิมะก็—เขาเรียกว่าอะไรนะ—นุ่ม ๆ กับยามากุจิขึ้นเยอะเลยนะ”

ยามากุจิจิบน้ำต่อ พูดเสียงแห้ง “เหรอ”

“ฮินาตะ ยังไงก็อย่าเอ็ดเรื่องนี้ให้สึกิชิมะได้ยินล่ะ” สึกะวาระบอก “สึกิชิมะไม่ชอบโดนสังเกตเรื่องส่วนตัวเท่าไร ไปทักเข้าเดี๋ยวจะกลับไปทำตัวแบบเดิม”

“อ๊ะ ครับ” ฮินาตะรีบพูด หัวเราะ “ผมแค่คุยกับยามากุจิเรื่อยเปื่อยน่ะครับ”

ยามากุจิหัวเราะแก้เก้อ หันกลับไปเห็นสึกิชิมะกำลังเดินมาที่ข้างคอร์ท เขายิ้มประหม่า พลางเดินไปส่งขวดน้ำและผ้าขนหนูให้สึกิชิมะ ในขณะที่ฮินาตะกับสึกะวาระดื่มน้ำอึกสุดท้าย แล้วผละไปซ้อมเสิร์ฟลูกต่อ

“มีอะไรรึเปล่า” สึกิชิมะมองยามากุจิอย่างสังเกต

“เปล่า ไม่มีอะไร” ยามากุจิตอบ พลางคำนึง _สงบลงงั้นเหรอ_ จากสายตาคนนอกก็คงเป็นแบบนั้น

ในเวลาทั่วไป ก็คงเป็นแบบนั้น ยามากุจิไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้ว่า ส่วนหนึ่งคงเพราะสึกิชิมะมีเรื่องให้ตั้งสมาธิจดจ่อเพิ่มขึ้นอีกเรื่อง – กิจกรรมที่ทำให้เขาตึงขึงน้อยลง และมีพื้นที่ให้สนุกมากขึ้น

“ให้มันจริง” สึกิชิมะพึมพำอย่างลองเชิง “นายดูเหมือนมีอะไรคาใจอยู่ อย่าให้มาเค้นทีหลังแล้วกัน”

ยามากุจิยกผ้าขนหนูขึ้นมาปิดหน้าอันร้อนผ่าว สึกิชิมะไม่ใช่คนช่างถามไถ่ นี่คือการแกล้งไล่ต้อน ดูเหมือนว่าการทำให้ยามากุจิอับอายจะเป็นเรื่องบันเทิงสำหรับสึกิชิมะอย่างเป็นทางการแล้วตอนนี้ “ไม่มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษ สึกกี้ แค่...” ยามากุจิสูดหายใจเข้าออกกับผืนผ้านุ่ม เขาพอรู้อยู่หรอกว่าสึกิชิมะอยากให้พูดอะไร “ผ่านมาเจ็ดวันแล้ว แล้ว-แล้วเดี๋ยวเราก็ต้องไปโตเกียวแล้วนะ”

เจ็ดวันที่ว่า หมายถึงครั้งล่าสุดที่ยามากุจิได้เสร็จสม

“จริงน่ะ?” สึกิชิมะแสร้งทำเสียงประหลาดใจ ทั้งที่ยามากุจิรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายก็นับไว้เหมือนกัน “ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เรามีเวลาบ่ายวันเสาร์นี่”

ยามากุจิลดผ้าขนหนูลง โดยปกติ เขาแทบไม่มองค้อนสึกิชิมะ แต่ครั้งนี้อดไม่ได้จริง ๆ แล้วสึกิชิมะก็ดูราวกับเปล่งประกายด้วยความครื้นเครงอย่างเงียบงัน

_สงบลง_ ก็ใช่อยู่หรอก สึกิชิมะมักจะเย็นลงเมื่อได้หันเหไปใช้พลังงานอย่างคุ้มคา

สึกิชิมะโน้มลงมาใกล้ยามากุจิมากขึ้น แล้วเริ่มพูดด้วยเสียงเบาอารมณ์ “มีภารกิจให้ทำอย่างหนึ่ง หมาน้อยทาดาชิ...”

_

เอาเข้าจริง ยามากุจิแปลกใจกับ _ตัวเอง_ มากกว่ากับสึกิชิมะ และเขานึกภาพว่าสึกิชิมะเองก็คิดเฉกเดียวกัน นั่นอาจเป็นเหตุที่ทำให้สึกิชิมะเร่งค้นหาตัวเขาในสถานการณ์ใหม่ ๆ

ด้วยความที่พ่อแม่ของยามากุจิกลับบ้านช้าเป็นกิจวัตร พวกเขาจึงหันไปใช้เวลาที่บ้านยามากุจิหลังเลิกซ้อมชมรมแทน ทั้งที่เหนื่อยจากการซ้อม ความใคร่รู้แบบวัยรุ่นของพวกเขากลับไม่หน่ายพอ

สึกิชิมะเป็นคนสะอาดสะอ้าน รวมไปถึงเชิงปฏิบัติกามกิจ แต่หากมาถึงเรื่อง _รสนิยม_ แล้ว เขาโอนเอียงชอบพอความหยาบโลนสกปรก และในแต่ละครั้ง สึกิชิมะคล้ายจะพยายามทดลองว่ายามากุจิพร้อมจะไปได้ไกลแค่ไหน

เย็นวันหนึ่ง สึกิชิมะแวะซื้อสตรอเบอร์รี่ช็อตเค้ก ครั้นมาถึงห้องนอน เขาสั่งให้ยามากุจิถือมันไว้ด้วยสองมือ ก่อนที่สึกิชิมะจะก้มลงทาน – เขาไม่เคยทานเค้กแบบนั้นให้ยามากุจิเห็นมาก่อน แบบที่เลอะเทอะ คล้ายจงใจละเลงให้เปรอะไปทั่วฝ่ามือและนิ้วของยามากุจิ จงใจให้มันหกเลอะตัก ก่อนที่สึกิชิมะจะโน้มลงไปเลียครีมที่อยู่บนหน้าตัก นิ้วมือปลดกางเกงอีกฝ่ายลง สั่งให้ยามากุจิสัมผัสตัวเอง แล้วสั่งให้หยุดก่อนถึง สึกิชิมะก้มลงเลียครีมที่เปรอะลำท่อน แล้วเปรยอะไรสักอย่างเกี่ยวการจะฝึกใช้ปาก เขาสั่งให้ยามากุจิอดทน แล้ว _ฝึก_ ดังปากว่า สึกิชิมะไม่เคยถนัดใช้ปากเท่ายามากุจิ วันนั้นจึงเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขากลืนได้ลึก _“สีเหลือง สึกกี้ สีเหลือง ฉันจะถึงถ้านายไม่—ช้าลง—”_ ซึ่งสึกิชิมะรับฟัง แล้วยามากุจิก็ปวดแทบบ้าตลอดเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายอ้อยอิ่งสำรวจเขาด้วยปาก หลังจากนั้น ยามากุจิก็ใช้มือช่วยสึกิชิมะ ให้อีกฝ่ายหลั่งลงบนลำตัวตน โดยที่ยามากุจิไม่ได้ถึง

เขาค่อนข้างภูมิใจ เมื่อตัวเองสามารถอดทนได้ตามสั่ง

มีครั้งหนึ่งที่สึกิชิมะใช้เท้าเหยียบเร้าเขาจนใกล้หลั่ง และครั้งหนึ่งที่สึกิชิมะสั่งให้เขาไถสะโพกเหมือนสุนัขติดสัดแทบเท้า และครั้งอื่นที่สึกิชิมะเริ่มสำรวจช่องทางด้านหลังของยามากุจิด้วยนิ้ว ครั้งนั้น สึกิชิมะดูสนอกสนใจเป็นพิเศษ

_“ฉันอยากจะทดลองเรื่องหนึ่ง”_ สึกิชิมะเอ่ยอย่างเนิบนาบ นิ้วอาบเจลสอดแทรกเข้าไปในตัวยามากุจิเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับคำพูด

ยามากุจิกำลังเท้าศอกและคุกเข่าอยู่บนเตียง ยกสะโพกสูง ซบหน้ากับผ้าปูที่นอน _“ไม่ ได้โปรด_ สึกกี้ _ไม่เอาการทดลองเพิ่มแล้ว”_

แต่พวกเขามาถึงจุดที่ตกลงกันแล้วว่า ‘ไม่’ หาใช่เซฟเวิร์ด

_“ถ้าอยากให้หยุด นายต้องพูดคำอื่น”_ สึกิชิมะบอก _“ฟังนะ ฉันอ่านมาว่า มันเป็นไปได้ที่จะรีดน้ำให้ค่อย ๆ หลั่ง จากการนวดข้างใน โดยที่นายจะไม่รู้สึกเสร็จสม – คงน่าหงุดหงิดน่าดู”_

ยามากุจิหอบฮั่ก _“สึกกี้ ได้โปรด”_

_“ฉันจะลองดู พยายามอย่าเสร็จไปก่อนแล้วกัน”_

_“ฉันอยาก—อยากถึง...”_

_“โลภขึ้นเยอะเลยนะ ยามากุจิ”_ น้ำเสียงสึกิชิมะเจือแววดูถูก _“ไม่ใช่ว่านายอยากให้ความพอใจของฉันมาก่อนเหรอ”_

แม้ปากว่าเช่นนั้น พวกเขาทั้งคู่รู้ว่าไม่ใช่แบบนั้นเสียทีเดียว เป็นความเข้าใจร่วมกันว่า ความพอใจของสึกิชิมะคือ การทดลองความพึงใจของยามากุจิ

_“อยาก... แต่อยากให้สึกกี้เข้ามา...”_ ยามากุผินใบหน้าพิงแก้มกับผ้าปูที่นอน สายตามองไปที่อีกคน

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาแสดงความต้องการเรื่องนี้ (ไม่นับตอนเลือกซื้อถุงยางด้วยกัน) ซึ่งส่งผลกระทบชัดเจนเพียงพอ สึกิชิมะหน้าแดงซ่านกว่าเดิม หลุบตาหนีชั่วขณะ ยามากุจิสังเกตถึงความเป็นชายที่ขยายตัวภายใต้กางเกงอีกฝ่าย

สึกิชิมะพึมพำอย่างสงวนท่าที _“ไว้วันหลัง วันนี้ ขอลองเรื่องนี้ก่อน”_

ยามากุจินึกภาพการ ‘รีดน้ำ’ ไม่ออกดีนัก กระทั่งมันเกิดขึ้นจริง ๆ โดยมีสึกิชิมะคอยกำกับเขาอยู่ตลอดเวลา _(“อย่าขยับ ยามากุจิ—อยู่นิ่ง ๆ ยามากุจิ—ฉันไม่ได้บอกเหรอว่าห้ามกดสะโพกกลับมา หา? คำพูดฉันไม่เข้าหัวรึไง—ล่องลอยนักนะวันนี้ หรือว่าแค่นี้จะทำไม่ได้?—ข้างในนายตอดถี่ใหญ่เลย ตะกละชะมัด—ฉันสงสัยจังว่าถ้าฉันไม่ห้ามนายช่วยตัวเอง นายจะทำบ่อยแค่ไหนกันนะ – อ๊ะ_ _! หรือว่ายามากุจิเป็นพวกประเภทที่ต้องทำทุกเช้า ไม่อย่างนั้นจะกระสับกระส่ายรึเปล่า—ทนให้ฉันได้ไหม ทาดาชิ—ถ้านายดูน่าสมเพชได้ขนาดนี้ ฉันแทบจะอยากทิ้งให้นายไม่ได้ถึงตลอดปีเลย ทาดาชิ”)_

(เวลาสึกิชิมะคิดว่าใครสักคนเข้มแข็งพอจะรับถ้อยวาจาของเขาได้ เขาไม่ค่อยยั้งหรอก ยามากุจิรู้)

ยามากุจิครวญกับผ้าปูที่นอน ตลอดเวลาที่สึกิชิมะกดนิ้วทั้งสามเข้ามาลึก ทักทายกับจุดกระสันภายใน สึกิชิมะไม่ทำแรงพอจะเร่งให้ถึง แต่สัมผัสนวดอย่างเบามือ กระทั่ง—น้ำสีขาวขุ่นปริ่มไหลจากส่วนปลายลำท่อน หยดรินลงบนผ้าปูผืนใหม่ โดยที่องคชาตหาได้กระตุกไหวตามแบบที่ปกติจะเป็นยามเสร็จสม ยามากุจิไม่ได้รู้สึกถึงความหฤหรรษ์ มีเพียงสัมผัสนิ้วอันอ่อนโยน ขัดกับคำพูดของสึกิชิมะ ยามากุจิบังคับให้ตัวเองอยู่นิ่ง ๆ ขณะนิ้วยาวนวดคลึงช่องทางลึกขึ้น อย่างนิ่มนวล รีดน้ำกามออกมาให้เสียวเล่น แต่ไม่ถึง ไม่อาจถึง

ยามากุจิครวญครางเหมือนคนบ้า เขาเริ่มรู้สึกล่องลอย เหลือเพียงกามารมณ์และความภาคภูมิแล่นไปทั่วทุกอณู _(“ฮ้า—ฮ้า... อา... สึกกี้_ สึกกี้ _ดีจัง ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้ อยากถึง แต่ว่า..._ ดีชะมัด _นิ้วของสึกกี้_ อือ _อือออ... อะ-อา... อีกนะ ให้ฉันหลั่ง แต่ไม่ต้องเสร็จแบบนี้ เพื่อสึกกี้—อะ—สะ-เสียว_ ดีจัง _อือ ฉัน... เก่งรึเปล่า สึกกี้”)_

เมื่อดูเหมือนว่ายามากุจิจะไม่มีน้ำเหลือให้หลั่ง สึกิชิมะก็ถอนนิ้วออกช้า ๆ—ก่อนที่ความใจเย็นจะพังทลายลง และยามากุจิก็ภูมิใจยิ่งกว่าเดิมกับภาพที่เห็น – สึกิชิมะที่รี่กายมาเบื้องหน้าเขา เร่งปลดถอดกางเกงลง จับยึดศีรษะยามากุจิไว้ ดึงรั้งเส้นผมสีเข้มด้วยนิ้วมืออันสั่นเทา ก่อนจะถูไถสะโพกกับข้างแก้ม ไม่แม้แต่จะสั่งยามากุจิใช้ปากให้ด้วยซ้ำ สึกิชิมะขยับถี่ เร่งให้ตัวเองถึงโดยเร็วที่สุด _(“เก่งมาก ยามากุจิ—เงยหน้าสิ แบบนั้นแหละ ดี—ระวังตา – หลับตา ให้ฉัน—อึก... จะถึงแล้วนะ—”)_

(ไม่ว่าปากสึกิชิมะจะร้ายแค่ไหน วงหน้าเขาจะแดงซ่านและดูเขินอายทุกครั้ง ทุกครั้งก่อนเสร็จสม)

วันที่เหลือนอกเหนือจากเหตุการณ์น่าจดจำครั้งนั้น สึกิชิมะเน้นสั่งให้ยามากุจิใช้ปากให้ – ครั้งหนึ่งขณะกำลังนั่งทำการบ้าน เพลิดเพลินกับการคงท่าทีหมางเมิน ยามยามากุจิกระตือรือร้นปรนเปรอให้เขา (กระนั้น ยามใกล้เสร็จสม สึกิชิมะจะดูเหมือนแตกสลาย และยามากุจิก็อิ่มเอมกับน้ำรักที่บางลงในทุก ๆ ครั้ง อันเป็นสัญญาณว่าสึกิชิมะสุขสมบ่อยเพียงใดในสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา)

ยามากุจิตื่นขึ้นในเช้าวันหนึ่ง พร้อมความร้อนรุ่มที่หว่างขา ลำท่อนแข็งตัวเต็มที่ เขาครวญ เขาไม่ได้เสร็จสมมาแปดวันแล้ว เขากัดริมฝีปาก นึกถึงคำบัญชา

_“มีภารกิจให้ทำอย่างหนึ่ง หมาน้อยทาดาชิ สัมผัสตัวนายทุกเช้า หยุดก่อนจะถึงทุกครั้ง จนถึงวันเสาร์นี้เลยแล้วกัน ฉันจะทำให้นายถึงวันนั้น”_

ยามากุจิคราง ด้วยน้ำเสียงคล้ายสะอื้น เขาอยากได้ยินคำดูแคลน พอ ๆ กับที่อยากได้ยินคำชมจากสึกิชิมะ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สำหรับบทนี้เขียนภายใต้หัวข้อ WEEK 2 : Mask | หน้ากากอนามัย ของ [#Tsukiallweeklyth](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Tsukiallweeklyth?src=hashtag_click) ค่ะ (มันลงตัวพอดี /อะแฮ่ม)

วันเสาร์มาถึง ไม่มีอะไรเป็นไปตามแผน

ยามากุจิแทบอยากร้องไห้ เมื่อเขาต้องนอนซมอยู่บ้าน เพราะหวัดกินตั้งแต่วันศุกร์

พ่อแม่เขาไม่อยู่ เหมือนเคย

_‘หลังเลิกซ้อมจะไปเยี่ยม’_ คือข้อความที่สึกิชิมะส่งมาหา หลังจากที่ยามากุจิฝากสึกิชิมะแจ้งโค้ชอุไคว่าไปซ้อมไม่ได้

ตาของยามากุจิปรือปิดลง ง่วงจากฤทธิ์ยา ผล็อยหลับไปโดยไม่ได้ตอบข้อความ เขาหลับโดยไม่ฝัน กระทั่งได้ยินเสียงมือถือดัง

“ฮัลโหล...” ยามากุจิงึมงำ ไอแค่ก ก่อนจะได้ยินเสียงสึกิชิมะที่ปลายสาย

‘อยู่หน้าบ้านแล้ว ลุกไหวใช่ไหม เปิดประตูให้หน่อย’

ยามากุจิตอบรับอย่างงัวเงีย ลุกขึ้นคว้าหน้ากากอนามัยอันใหม่มาใส่ ก่อนจะเดินลงไปเปิดประตูรับอีกฝ่าย

“เอาโน้ตจากชั้นเรียนวันศุกร์มาให้ด้วย” สึกิชิมะบอก ขณะมองยามากุจิอย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ “อาการหนักไหม โค้ชอุไคค่อนข้างกังวล”

“ไม่หนักหรอก ขอโทษที่ทำให้เป็นห่วงนะ สึกกี้” ยามากุจิรู้สึกเหมือนเสียงอู้อี้กว่าเดิมภายใต้หน้ากาก “น่าจะหายก่อนไปโตเกียวพอดี”

สึกิชิมะพยักหน้ารับ เข้าไปในบ้านและปิดประตูก่อนที่ลมเย็นจะเข้ามามากกว่านี้ “ขึ้นไปนอนต่อได้เลย เดี๋ยวฉันเตรียมอาหารไปให้”

“เอ๊ะ จะดีเหรอ...”

“นั่นคือคำสั่ง ยามากุจิ”

ยามากุจิกะพริบตาอย่างง่วงงุน เขาไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่าพวกเขาจะคงบทบาทถึงระดับไหนในยามป่วย แต่ไม่ใช่ธรรมชาติของยามากุจิที่จะขัดคำสั่งสึกิชิมะ นาทีต่อมา เขาจึงขึ้นไปนอนขดอยู่บนเตียงอีกครั้ง ยามากุจิกึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่น สมองส่วนหนึ่งกังวลที่สึกิชิมะแสดงท่าทีจะอยู่ต่อ เขาหวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ติดหวัด หรือได้รับเชื้อไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาคิดเรื่องนี้ สลับกับตกอยู่ในห้วงฝัน—ภาพความทรงจำอันเลื่อนลอย

สึกิชิมะไม่เคยชื่นชอบพ่อแม่ของยามากุจิ ความไม่ชอบนี้ชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าความรู้สึกของสึกิชิมะที่มีต่อพ่อของตัวเอง – สึกิชิมะเพียงดูเฉยเมยกับพ่อ ส่วนใหญ่ท่านจะอยู่โตเกียว แทบไม่กลับมามิยางิ ความสัมพันธ์ของพ่อแม่สึกิชิมะนั้นเป็นไปในเชิงพึ่งพาอาศัยตามขนบเสียมากกว่าความรักใคร่ผูกพัน ยามากุจิรู้ว่าอากิเทรุคือตัวอย่างความเป็นพ่อตลอดช่วงวัยเด็กของสึกิชิมะ แม้แต่ความสนใจที่มีต่อไดโนเสาร์ของสึกิชิมะคนน้องก็สืบทอดมาจากความบ้าเห่อสมัยแรกรุ่นของสึกิชิมะคนพี่ ฟิกเกอร์ไดโนเสาร์ในห้องนอนล้วนตกทอดมาจากอากิเทรุทั้งสิ้น

ยามากุจิไม่แปลกใจที่สึกิชิมะชื่นชอบบรรพชีวินวิทยา แต่ไหนแต่ไร สึกิชิมะไม่นิยมศาสตร์ที่ออกไปทางขายฝัน และนอกจากวอลเลย์บอลแล้ว ก็ไม่ชอบอะไรที่ต้องใช้มือหยิบจับหรือทำซ้ำซากเป็นทักษะเท่าไร ฉะนั้น แขนงอันหวนคืนสู่อดีต ผสานจินตนาการและความรู้ โดยคำนึงถึงธรรมชาติและประวัติการวิวัฒนการของสรรพสัตว์และโลกที่เคยเป็น – สู่ธรณีกาล จึงสมเป็นสึกิชิมะยิ่งนัก

เจ้าตัวเรียนเก่ง เล่นกีฬาก็ดี แทบไม่ป่วย เพราะฉะนั้นยามากุจิจึงจำครั้งแรก ๆ และครั้งหลัง ๆ ที่สึกิชิมะป่วยได้แม่น เขาไม่เคยตัดสินใจมาโรงเรียนเมื่อรู้สึกไม่สบาย ยามากุจิจึงเคยเห็นสึกิชิมะใส่หน้ากากอนามัยเฉพาะตอนไปเยี่ยม สึกิชิมะมักจะรีบไล่ยามากุจิให้กลับไปโดยเร็ว – หนึ่งในไม่กี่อย่างที่สึกิชิมะยอมให้เขาทำ คือให้ช่วยต่อมือถือกับลำโพงเล็ก ๆ เพื่อเปิดเพลง สึกิชิมะเลือก _Gravity_ ของ Luna Sea แทบทุกครั้ง และขอให้ยามากุจิกดปุ่มฟังซ้ำทิ้งไว้ _(“เป็นเพลงประจำยามป่วยของสึกกี้เหรอ”—“อย่างี่เง่าน่า ฉันไม่มีเพลงยามป่วยอะไรนั่นหรอก แค่เป็นเพลงที่ชอบฟังก่อนนอนน่ะ”)_ _Gravity_ เป็นเพลงเก่า—วงเจร็อคดังกล่าวก็แยกทางไปนานแล้ว กระทั่งมารวมตัวอีกครั้งเมื่อปี 2010—ยามากุจิรู้สึกเสมอมาว่าเพลงนี้ช่างแสนเศร้า แต่สึกิชิมะกลับดูผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อได้ตรับฟังมัน

หรือถ้าเป็นกรณีที่เขาป่วยแต่ยังไม่อยากหลับ ก็จะขอให้ยามากุจิช่วยเปิดสารคดีทิ้งไว้ให้ดู บางครั้ง ยามากุจิจะนั่งดูด้วยสักพักก่อนกลับบ้าน – สึกิชิมะไม่ค่อยวานอะไรที่ทำเองไม่ได้ เขาคงแค่หาอะไรให้ยามากุจิทำระหว่างมาเยี่ยม ยามากุจิจะได้ไม่ว้าวุ่นเกินจำเป็น

สึกิชิมะไล่ยามากุจิทุกครั้งยามตัวเองป่วย แต่กลับยืนกรานจะอยู่ด้วยยามยามากุจิป่วย ซึ่งทำให้ยามากุจิเกรงใจและอุ่นใจในเวลาเดียว

เขาไม่เคยแสดงกิริยาอื่นนอกจากความสุภาพเมื่อได้พบพ่อแม่ของยามากุจิ ทว่า เมื่ออยู่กันเพียงสองคน เขาก็ไม่เคยปิดบังความไม่พอใจ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อสมัยม.ต้น _(“บางทีนายอาจจะหายป่วยไวกว่านี้ถ้าพวกท่านหัดอยู่บ้านซะบ้าง”)_ ยามากุจิกระอักกระอ่วนในทีแรก ก่อนจะเริ่มชินชา พ่อแม่ของเขาแต่งงานช้า ทั้งปู่ย่าตายายก็เสียไปตั้งแต่ยามากุจิยังไม่เกิด ครอบครัวจึงมีเพียงสามคน พ่อแม่เขาเป็นประเภทปล่อยปละ ไม่เข้มงวด และไม่ถนัดสื่อสารทางคำพูดทั้งคู่ ไม่ได้ทะเลาะแต่ก็ไม่ได้อบอุ่นสนิทสนมกลมเกลียว ยามากุจิไม่มีความรู้สึกที่ว่า ‘พ่อแม่ไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยยามที่เขาต้องการ’ เพราะเขาไม่เคยแน่ใจว่าตัวเองต้องการอะไรจากพ่อแม่มากไปกว่านี้ เนื่องจากไม่เคยมีมากไปกว่านี้

เขาจึงไม่เถียงสึกิชิมะในนามของพ่อแม่ ไม่ว่าอย่างไร ก็ไม่มีผู้ใหญ่คนไหนที่สึกิชิมะชื่นชอบอยู่แล้ว อาจจะยกเว้นแม่กับพี่ชายตัวเอง แต่หลังเหตุผิดใจกับอากิเทรุ สึกิชิมะก็ดูห่างเหินกับแม่ไปด้วย เพราะคุณแม่กับอากิเทรุค่อนข้างคล้ายกัน อย่างไรก็ดี สึกิชิมะไม่เคยมีความรู้สึกบาดหมางต่อคุณแม่เหมือนที่เขาเคยมีต่ออากิเทรุ

หลายปีทีเดียว ที่ยามากุจิเคยรู้สึกเหมือนโลกทั้งใบของเขา มีเพียงสึกิชิมะ—และช่วงเวลาหนึ่ง สึกิชิมะก็คงเคยมีเพียงเขาเหมือนกัน (ไม่สิ สึกิชิมะเคยบอกเขาเช่นนั้นมาก่อน นั่นมันตอน—)

ยามากุจิรู้สึกถึงมือที่แตะบนไหล่ เขาปรือตาลืมขึ้น แลเห็นภาพแปลกตา – สึกิชิมะที่กำลังสวมหน้ากากอนามัย เนื่องจากเขามักจะแสดงสีหน้าผ่านคิ้วมากกว่าริมฝีปาก ยามากุจิจึงรู้สึกเหมือนได้เห็นอารมณ์ของสึกิชิมะชัดเจนกว่าเดิม – ในสภาพนี้ เป็นบางครั้ง

“ถอดหน้ากากสิ กินข้าว” คำสั่งของสึกิชิมะชวนให้ยามากุจิรู้สึกเบาสบาย ปลดภาระเขาจากทุกความกังวล

ยามากุจิทานอาหารที่สึกิชิมะนำมาให้ อีกฝ่ายตักมาในปริมาณพอดีเสมอ ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นตักข้าวให้ ก็มักจะมากเกินไป โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งรุ่นพี่ในชมรมวอลเลย์บอล เรื่องเล็ก ๆ เช่นนี้ทำให้ยามากุจิรู้สึกอุ่นในอก

“ดูทำหน้าเข้า” สึกิชิมะเอ่ยเมื่อยามากุจิทานเสร็จ “หงอยอะไรของนาย”

“สึกกี้ก็รู้นี่” ยามากุจิอุบอิบ พลางส่งถาดคืนให้สึกิชิมะ

“ไม่รู้ บอกมา” โดนตัดบทเข้าให้

ยามากุจิสบตาคู่สนทนาผู้นิ่งรอฟัง ดูท่าจะไม่รู้จริงตามปากว่า บางครั้ง สึกิชิมะก็ดูนึกถึงอะไรหลายอย่าง จนเดาใจยามากุจิไม่ได้เอาเสียเลย – ยามากุจิกลับโล่งอกที่เป็นเช่นนั้น หากเขาเป็นทุกอย่างที่สึกิชิมะนึกภาพไว้ คงหวั่นว่าตัวเองจะน่าเบื่อเข้าสักวัน

_แต่เอาจริง? เรื่องนี้เดาไม่ถูกเหรอ_ ยามากุจิสวมหน้ากากอีกครั้ง หวังจะปิดหน้ามุ่ย ๆ ก็ส่วนหนึ่ง “ก็... ความจริงวันนี้ตั้งใจจะ...” เขานั่งกอดเข่า “ทำกับสึกกี้ วันเสาร์ช่วงบ่ายไง”

สึกิชิมะกะพริบตา ก่อนจะยกมือปิดปากหัวเราะอุ๊ป “ขึ้นม.ปลายแล้วหมกมุ่นเรื่องลามกกว่าเดิมเยอะเลยนะ นายน่ะ” เขาพูดเสียงร้องเป็นเพลง ล้อเลียนอย่างเต็มเปี่ยม

_“สึกกี้”_ ยามากุจิก้มหน้างุดลงกับเข่า “ก็สึกกี้พูดไว้นี่นา”

“ฉันพูดว่าอะไร ทวนให้ฟังหน่อยสิ” สึกิชิมะกล่าว น้ำเสียงเจือขบขัน

“สึกกี้บอกจะทำให้ฉันถึงวันนี้” ยามากุจิขมุบขมิบปากบอก

“แล้วให้คำสั่งไว้ด้วย ใช่ไหม ได้ทำรึเปล่า”

“เอ่อ...”

“ถ้าสองวันที่ผ่านมาไม่ได้ทำ ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เพราะป่วยนี่นะ”

ยามากุจิผงกหัว

สึกิชิมะทอดถอนใจเสียงดังเกินพอดี อย่างเสแสร้ง “นอนลงสิ เดี๋ยวทำให้”

“อย่าพูดเหมือนเป็นภารกิจที่จะทำให้เสร็จ ๆ ไปสิ” ยามากุจิอิดออด แม้จะรู้ตัวว่างอแงมากกว่าเดิมตอนป่วย

“กล้าสั่งฉันเหรอ เมื่อกี้” สึกิชิมะพูดเสียงนิ่งลง

เป็นเสียงที่ทำให้ยามากุจิตั้งสมาธิมากขึ้น เขาเกร็งขึ้นน้อย ๆ ไม่ใช่ในทางอึดอัด แต่เป็นในรูปแบบที่ตระหนักว่าความสนใจของสึกิชิมะหันมาจดจ่อกับเขาเพียงคนเดียว – ช่วงเวลาที่ยามากุจิเริ่มส่งทอดอำนาจไปให้สึกิชิมะบัญชา ในขณะที่สึกิชิมะยื่นอำนาจให้เขาตัดสินใจ – ยามากุจิคิดมาตั้งแต่วันแรกที่พวกเขาตกลงใช้สัญญาณจราจรว่า อำนาจที่เขาได้รับนั้นช่างแปลก หากสวยงาม

“ขอโทษ สึกกี้” ยามากุจิรีบพูด

“งั้นอย่าชักช้า และอย่าให้พูดซ้ำ นอนลง” สึกิชิมะรอให้ยามากุจิจัดท่านอนตามสบาย ก่อนจะเข้าไปนั่งตรงขอบเตียง “ฉันจะใช้มือให้นะ”

ยามากุจิพยักหน้า

“ที่จริง” สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบเรื่อย ขณะหยิบหลอดเจลหล่อลื่นออกมาจากลิ้นชักหัวเตียง “ฉันกะว่าอยากจะทำมากกว่านี้อยู่หรอก แต่นายป่วยแบบนี้ก็คงไม่เหมาะ” เขาร่นกางเกงของยามากุจิลง “อุณหภูมิห้องไม่หนาวไปใช่ไหม”

ยามากุจิส่ายหน้าเป็นเชิงตอบ

“ปล่อยตัวตามสบาย แต่ห้ามขยับ ให้ฉันจัดการ” สึกิชิมะบอก ถ้อยวาจาดังกล่าวฟังดูราวกับไหลออกมาจากลิ้น

ยามากุจิพยักหน้า เอ่ยถามเสียงเบา ปนอ้อนอยู่ในที “สึกกี้อยากทำแบบไหนเหรอ ที่เคยคิดไว้”

สึกิชิมะถอดหน้ากากของตนออก เขานวดเจลใส่มือ แล้วเอามาอังปาก เป่าลมให้ฝ่ามืออุ่น ก่อนจะเริ่มกอบกุมแกนกายของคนตรงหน้าไว้ด้วยมือทั้งสองข้าง เขาเงียบไป จนยามากุจินึกว่าอีกฝ่ายตัดสินใจไม่ตอบ แต่ยามากุจิไม่ว่าอะไร เพราะเมื่อได้รู้สึกถึงมือของสึกิชิมะบนเครื่องเพศเขาอีกครั้ง เขาก็คิดอะไรไม่ออกอีก ทั้งความเปียกลื่นของฝ่ามือที่บีบเฟ้น ทั้งจังหวะที่เริ่มต้นอย่างเชื่องช้า ก่อนจะทวีขึ้นทีละน้อย สลับกับการเคล้นคลึงที่ส่วนกลมกลึงและส่วนหัว เรียกเสียงครางจากยามากุจิไม่ขาด

“ที่คิดไว้ ก็อยากเข้าไปในตัวนาย ถ้านายพร้อม” สึกิชิมะตอบเสียงสงบ

ยามากุจิ _คราง_

“เพลาเสียงลงหน่อย ยามากุจิ ไม่อยากให้เจ็บคอขึ้นมาด้วยหรอกนะ”

“ _อือ_ แต่ว่า... _ฮะ..._ ”

“มองมาที่ฉัน โฟกัสที่ฉัน หายใจเข้าออก กลั้นเสียง ลองดู” สึกิชิมะเร่งมือขึ้นน้อย ๆ “ตรงนี้เต่งไปหมดเลยแฮะ” เขาคลึงนิ้วโป้งกับลูกอัณฑะ “ท่าทางจะหลั่งเยอะซะล่ะมั้งวันนี้”

ยามากุจิ _พยายาม_ แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่พอจะทำสำเร็จคือการเพ่งมองไปที่สึกิชิมะ เขารู้สึกถึงราคะขมวดมวนที่ท้องน้อย เลือดสูบฉีดไปที่ความเป็นชาย อันตกเป็นทาสในมือสึกิชิมะ “ _ฮึก_ อึก—อ... อือ...”

“กลั้นเสียง ทำเพื่อฉันหน่อย” สึกิชิมะพูดซ้ำ น้ำเสียงไม่เข้มงวดเท่าปกติ

ยามากุจิรู้สึกหายใจลำบากกว่าเดิมภายใต้หน้ากาก แต่ความอึดอัดนี้กลับทำให้หัวโล่งขึ้น ความรู้สึกสัมผัสที่หว่างขาแจ่มชัดขึ้น เขาหอบถี่จนหน้ากากชื้น

“เก่งครับ คุณหมา” สึกิชิมะชม พลางรูดเร้าถี่ยิบ “ถึงสิ ยามากุจิ ถึงให้ฉันหน่อย”

ยามากุจิผงะศีรษะไปด้านหลัง ทำให้เส้นผมยุ่งเหยิงกว่าเดิม เหงื่อชื้นขมับ เรือนกายเกร็งขึงขณะฉีดหลั่ง ถึงจุดสุดยอดตามบัญชา ความเสียวซ่านแผ่กระจายประหนึ่งกระแสไฟฟ้าทั่วร่าง สึกิชิมะเฟ้นกระตุ้นเขาตลอดภาวะสุขสม มือหนึ่งบีบรูด อีกมือคลึงส่วนหัวที่อ่อนไหวเต็มที่ เรียวขายามากุจิกระตุกสะท้านซ้ำ ๆ เพราะรู้สึกเสียวเกินพอดี เขาหอบหนัก พยายามกลั้นเสียงไม่ให้หลุดจากลำคอ ยิ่งเสร็จสมโดยสะกดกลั้นการครวญคราง กลับยิ่งรู้สึกเหมือนประสาทสัมผัสทั้งหมดตื่นตัวกว่าเดิม

“สวยมาก ดี” สึกิชิมะพูดเสียงนิ่ง แทบไม่ต่างจากเวลาเขาบอกว่ายามากุจิ ‘เสิร์ฟสวย’

ความสงบนั้นกลับยิ่งทำให้ยามากุจิตื่นเร้า บางทีอาจด้วยความอับอาย ร่างกายปีติที่จะเผยความกระสันภายใต้ความสงบเบื้องหน้านี้

“หลั่งเยอะจริงด้วย” เสียงสึกิชิมะเจือล้อเลียนและหยอกเอิน “บางทีฉันอาจจะทำจนนายเจ็บก็ได้นะ นายจะชอบแบบนั้นไหม ยามากุจิ” เขาไม่หยุดขยับมือ บีบเค้นให้ยามากุจิบิดกายอย่างอึดอัด ภายใต้ความอ่อนไหวเกินพอดีหลังเพิ่งเสร็จ

ยามากุจิหอบเป็นห้วง ๆ ทั้งที่เริ่มเจ็บจากการถูกกระตุ้นไม่หยุด เรียวขากลับขยับไปหน่วงเหนี่ยวเอวอีกฝ่ายเป็นเชิงเชิญชวน ส้นเท้าจรดลงที่ปลายสันหลัง

สึกิชิมะส่งเสียงลึกในลำคออย่างสุดทน ขยับเหยียดกายคุกเข่าคร่อมสะโพกอีกฝ่าย ร่นกางเกงลง กอบกุมลำท่อนของพวกเขาเข้าด้วยกัน แล้วเริ่มปรนเปรอของตนที่กำลังแข็งขืนเต็มที่ พร้อม ๆ กับของยามากุจิที่เริ่มอ่อนตัว

นัยน์ตาเล็กของยามากุจิไหวระริก เป็นสีมืดโดยสิ้นเชิงจากความปรารถนา สั่นเทาไปทั้งกายเมื่อเห็นปฏิกิริยาของคนตรงหน้า พลางครวญแผ่ว “เจ็บ... ชอบเวลาสึกกี้ทำให้เจ็บจัง” กล่าวคล้ายสารภาพ คล้าย _รู้งาน_

สึกิชิมะคราง เร่งกระตุ้นพวกเขาทั้งคู่จนเกิดเสียงแฉะมือน่าอาย ก่อนจะเกร็งสะท้านไปทั้งร่าง เขาบดสะโพกลงแนบชิด หลั่งรินน้ำกามลงบนท้องน้อยและลำท่อนของยามากุจิ นิ้วมือบีบรูดพวกเขาทั้งคู่แรง ๆ แรงพอจะทำให้ยามากุจิครวญด้วยความเจ็บเบา ๆ – เสียงที่ทำให้สึกิชิมะกัดริมฝีปากล่าง สีหน้าทรมานระคนสุขสม เขาดูสั่นระริกไปทุกอณู ราวตัณหาปริ่มล้นจนแทบดับไม่หมด

“อยากทำนายเจ็บชะมัด อยากชะมัด” สึกิชิมะหอบ ขณะเริ่มลงมาจากหมู่เมฆแห่งความหฤหรรษ์ มือหนึ่งยันบนเตียงเพื่อทรงตัว “ถ้าเพียงแต่นายรู้ว่าฉันอยากทำอะไรบ้าง—” เขาหลับตาลงแน่น ราวกับพยายามคุมสติ อย่างที่เขาพยายามทุกครั้ง

ยามากุจิเริ่มคุ้นชินกับสึกิชิมะในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ – เขาไม่เคยแตกร้าวระหว่างกิจ ไม่เคยลังเลที่จะสั่งการ แต่ช่วงเวลา _หลังจากนั้น_ จันทราของเขาผันแปรเสมอ เปราะบางลงกว่าเดิม และเขามักจะเพรียกหายามากุจิในแบบของตน

“ฉันอยากทำกระทั่งสิ่งที่ไม่ได้กะจะทำจริง – อยากทำให้นายอับอาย อยากเขียนหมึกประณามลงบนต้นขานายทุกครั้งที่นายทำพลาด อยากให้มันเห็นชัดต่อสายตาคนอื่นตอนนายใส่กางเกงวอลเลย์ฯ...” สึกิชิมะลากมือไปตามต้นขาคนเบื้องล่าง “อยากสอดใส่ อยากทำให้มันเจ็บ และอยาก...”

เขาหยุดพูด หายใจเข้าช้า ๆ คล้ายตั้งสติได้ในที่สุด

ยามากุจิใช้เรียวขาเหนี่ยวกอดเอวสึกิชิมะไว้ ตาปรือ ใบหน้าแดงซ่านและชื้นเหงื่อใต้หน้ากากสีขาว เขาไม่ถาม เพราะเขาคาดว่าสึกิชิมะ _อยาก_ อะไรสักอย่างที่เขาพูดไม่เป็น – อาจเป็นอะไรสักอย่างที่ตรงข้ามกับความเจ็บและความละอาย ยามากุจินึกถึงสมัยก่อนที่เขาเคยไม่กล้าคิดว่าสึกิชิมะจะอยากแสดงความรู้สึกอ่อนนุ่มต่อเขา

อย่างไรก็ดี ในช่วงเวลาเช่นนี้ เขารู้ว่าโลกทั้งใบของเขา มีเพียงสึกิชิมะ—และสึกิชิมะก็มีเพียงเขา (ใช่แล้ว สึกิชิมะเคยบอกเขาเช่นนั้นมาก่อน ตอนม.ต้น – ก่อนพวกเขาจะคบกัน)

(แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องเล่า สำหรับวันหลัง)


End file.
